Back from the dead
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Someone from Cid's past comes home after 17 years, who is it and why is he detrimined not tell tell Shera? YuffieXOC
1. Chapter 1

Demon seed

_Cid looked around nervously at the fight outside, trying to ignore his wife's screams. The war was only getting worse and then his wife goes into labor in the mist of a battle feild. If only someone else was there to help her. He didn't know shit about delivering babies. And her screaming was driving her mad. _

_"Sara, stop Fucking screaming!" He screamed. _

_"Goddamit, Cid, the babies coming!" His wife screamed back. Cid ran to her side, trying not to think about the battle outside their house and think about their child. Sara screamed like a Banshee, pushing thier child into the world, Cid pulled out the child in amazement. Sara cried tears of joy as Cid put the wailing baby in her arms. "Its a girl." Sara said. Cid smiled at the child they made together. Sara looked up. "She looks like you." _

_The moment would be intruppted by a boot stomping though the door. Men in suits stomped in, guns waved at the three. Sara held the baby close as Cid stood in front of the two. "What the hell do you want?" Cid groweled, his spear in his hand. Before he could begin to attack, a shot rang from the gun. He looked to see Sara, still holding her child, a bullet hole in her head. _

_"Sara!" he screamed, running to him. A second shot rang out. Cid felt it enter his arm. "Shit." He cursed, turning to confront the shooter. A butt of a gun fell on his head, knocking him out before he could do anything. _

_"Stupid pilot." One of the men said. They were about to leave when they heard a tiny cry. One man stood back. "Aw hell man, don't tell me you feel sorry for the stupid demon seed." His friend, Carl said. The Turk ignored him, walking to the dead body. The baby was still alive, wailing loudly at the loud noises. He picked her up gently. _

_"Look guys, its a girl." He said. The rest of the Turks groaned. "Dane, no way you can take care of her. You can't take care of yourself." One Turk joked. Dane shrugged. "Aw, Fuck you guys. How hard can it be? I'll call her Um, Marti. Yea, Marti." He said, taking the t-shirt off her father and wrapping her with it. _


	2. 17years later

1. 17 year later...

"Marti! Go mix me a martini." Dane ordered, sitting on the couch with his two friends. A skinny teen with short blond hair and brown eyes came out with a matini.

"Here you go." She said, laying the martini on the coaster. Dane's friends smiled as Marti as she passed by them. They had been there the day she was found...when they killed her parents. Carl slapped Marti's ass. "Looking good, Marti girl." He said, laughing. Marti turned around and slapped him. "Stay the hell away from my ass." She said. Dane stood up, swaying a little.

He slapped Marti across the face. She whimpered as he grabbed her hair. "You treat my friends with respect, bitch." he said. He let her go. "Now go get us some beer. You know the kind." He said, throwing money at her. She gathered it up to go to her room. "Yea. Like I'm really going to buy him that shit." She said to herself. This was the last straw. She was leaving and there was nothing to stop her.

She began to pack what little clothes she had. She stopped, finding an Old blue t-shirt. The blood stains and the color were beginning to fade. She smiled, remembering the day Dane had threw it at her. It was a rare moment when Dane was sober and when he was nice to her. _"You might as well have something of your parents," _He had said, giving it to her. Now, Marti buried her face in the shirt, trying to see if she what she was doing was really right.

Marti packed the rest of her stuff, the shirt last. She pulled out the wallet, with all the money she stole for the past ten years. She smiled, seeing she had enough to get by for a while. She waited until she could hear loud snoring in the living room. She sneaked into the living room, past the drunken men on the couch. Marti closed the door sofly, saying good-bye to that life.

Marti walked down the street, overjoyed at the idea of freedom. She jumped up and down, screaming, "I'm free, finally fucking free." She screamed into the darkness of the street. But to her, it wasn't dark. It was bright and beautiful for the future.


	3. hello

2. Cid

Marti had been walking for about six hours as the sun rose. The feeling of freedom was replaced with hunger and being damn tired. She went to a cheap hotel to rent out a room and bought some ramen at the corner store nearby. Lying on the bed, she ate the ramen while watching the fuzzy T.V.

"No Roger, you can't leave Julie." She cried out to the cheesy soap opera. Nothing else to watch unless she ordered some porn at the front desk. She laughed. "I should order some porn Roger, better than you any day." She mocked the T.V. She yawned. "This is putting me to sleep. I'm going to bed." She said to herself. She looked out the window. The sun was setting. Her first day of freedom was spent watching T.V.

Marti stripped down to her underwear and the blue shirt that she was sure was her father's. Going under the covers, she layed there, smiling. The bed was comfy and the champange that was in there made her sleepy. She drifted off to sleep.

"Where is that Goddamn hotel room?" Cid cursed as he carried Shera down the hall. they had just got married and were it Wutai for their honeymoon. Cid's vision was blurred by the alcohol he drank and the need to have his wedding night. Shera laughed, hugging his neck.

"Cid, keep your pants on. We'll get there soon." she said, kissing him on the cheek. Cid found the hotel room. "Okay 333 here we are." He said, trying to open the door. Finding it locked, he kicked the door open. Ignoring the fact the T.V was on, they both dived to the bed. Things were good until they heard a scream. Shera landed on something warm and boney. Shera and Cid pulled back the sheets to see a young girl.

She had short blond hair that looked like it was cut by a blind man. Her tanned skin stood out, considering the lack of clothes she was wearing. But she reminded Cid of the woman he had left behind so many years ago. "Should we poke her with a stick?" Shera asked. Cid shrugged. "Damn bell hop, gave one of us the wrong room number." He said, grabbing an end of the matteress. He flipped the matteress, sending Marti flying to the other end of the room.

Marti woke up, yelping in pain. She turned to Cid and Shera to show brown eyes that reminded Cid even more of Sara. "What the hell are you doing here?" Cid demanded. Marti stood up, covering herself with a blanket. "Excuse me for sleeping in a room I piad for." Marti said, looking confused. Cid pointed at the door. "Get the fuck out! This is our honeymoon suite. Get out!" They contiued to argue when Shera called the front desk.

After a few minutes, she stood on the bed. "Both of you SHUT UP!" She screamed. Cid and Marti stopped arguing. "The front desk said it was a mix-up and there're all booked up for the night. They suggested we share the room." She said. Cid smiled. "Fine, we'll share the room." He said, taking Marti's stuff. He walked to the balcony, the doors wood and thick enough not to hear anything on the other side. He threw the stuff to the balcony, took Marti's hand, and threw her on the balcony.

"You sleep here!" Cid said, closing the door on a confused Marti. Marti pounded on the door. "I'm cold." Marti called out. Cid took out his matches and handed them to her. "Here, set yourself on fire." He said. Cid closed the doors again. Marti called again. "Sir, I gotta pee." Cid opened the door again to show he was no longer wearing a shirt. "Theres a pot out there, isn't there? By the way, its Cid." He said, closing the door.

3. The morning after

Cid woke up the next morning next to Shera but was thinking about anothor woman. That stupid girl reminded her too much of his former wife, Sara. It took a long time to move on but he had moved on with Shera. Only because he didn't think about it. Seeing that girl had reminded him of Sara and the child he lost. When he woke up with a concussion, Sara was dead and the child was gone.

He shook it of to go take a shower. He began to take a shower while Marti woke up. A whole night of sleeping on a lawn chair made her back ache and a cric in her neck that wouldn't leave. She tapped on the door, trying to see if Cid and his wife would let her go take a shower and then take a piss. Shera happened to be waking up and heard the tapping. She opened the doors.

"Good morning, have a good night?" Marti mocked with a fake smile. Shera let Marti in, ignoring the comment. "I'm sorry. I guess we were all shocked last night. It was our wedding night and-" "Its alright, I should have moved." Marti said. Shera smiled. "You seem familair. Have you ever been to Midgar?" she asked, brushing her hair. Marti sat on the bed and sighed.

"Sorry, nope. I've never been outside of wutai." She said. Shera got up to get her stuff to take a shower. "Well, when Cid gets out we'll let you go to the bathroom and do your thing." She said. Marti shook her head. "No, don't let me ruin your honeymoon. I'll leave now." She said. Shera pulled her back. "No, you are sitting here. We will share this hotel room with you until they get a room for you." She said. Marti laughed.

Cid came out of the shower and bathroom with a towel around his wasit. Seeing Marti, he pointed toward the balcony. "Go back in your hole!" He said. Shera got up. "I should take a shower. Cid?" Cid ignored her to look at the young girl with a mencing eye. Shera left to take a shower. that left the two alone. Marti seemed uncomfortable without Shera there.

"I don't know who you are but you seem familiar to me. Who are you?" Cid demanded, a finger pointed at her. Marti looked him square in the eye. "I don't know who I am. Okay? I was just found by the same Turks who killed my mother and father. The same Turk who found me treated me like shit so I left and here I am. This was my father's shirt if you must know. So there. Thats who I am." She said, her face turning red.

Marti was about to turn to get her things and leave when Cid lunged across the room and slammed Marti down on the floor, facedown. He sat on her, grabbing for the shirt. She was screaming, trying to wiggle away as he looked at the tag. It was faded so he could barely make out the name Cid Highwind in Sara's cursive handwriting. There was a time where she labeled everyone's clothes so they wouldn't be confused in the the laundry.

Cid's eyes widened and the cigerette in his mouth landed on Marti's back. He looked down at her. "Your not shitting me, are you?" He asked. Marti turned to look up at him in fear. "W-what are you talking about?" She said. Cid felt a rush of emotion come to him. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as it all pieced together. "I'm your father, kid." He said, letting Marti go.

Marti craweled away from this man. Now he was scaring her, really scaring her. She backed into a corner as he came to her. "Give me a hug, damnit! We haven't seen each other in 17 years." Cid said, going to his daughter. Marti ran from the corner and to the balcony where her pants lay, waiting for her. She slipped on the pants quickly while hopping away from Cid.

4. Explain this

One hour later...

Shera came out of the bathroom, finding Marti tied up on the bed with Cid sitting on her, lighting a cigerette. She dropped what she was holding. "what are you doing Cid?" She screamed. Cid held up a pack of his cigerettes. "She tired to steal my cigerettes. Wanna get me some breakfest baby?" He asked, giving Shera a big smooch. Shera smiled and looked down at Marti. "Just don't hurt her, okay?" she asked, walking out of the door.

Cid got off of Marti and sat down on the other side of the bed, lighting a cigerette. "So, DAD, are you ashamed of me? Is that why you didn't tell her the turth?" Marti asked, fighting the binds at her wrists. Cid let out a stream of smoke. "Listen, Shera doesn't know about you and your mother. That part of my life I thought I put behind. So I didn't tell her. Hell, I thought you were dead. So I don't know how to tell her." Cid said.

Marti sat up to look at him with cold eyes. "And so what now?" She asked. Cid untied her. "I can give you a job on the airship I work on. If you like flying and can fix things." He said. Marti smiled slightly. "I guess it would be fun. I always wanted to fly." Cid smiled at seeing his daughter smile. He had imagined seeing her smile, laugh, cry, watch her grow up. He only wished he was there to see everything.

Shera came up with breakfest for the three of them. Marti and Cid ate the same way, fast and burping loudly at the end. Shera laughed at both of them. Cid slipped some gil to Marti before they left to go do something. When Cid and Shera left, Marti heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see a bellhop.

"Excuse me miss, but a hotel room is open for you." He said. Marti smiled. "Thanks, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said. She got her things together, humming. Finally, a room of her own. But even better was that she found her father alive and would get away from this hell to live with him. And then, maybe, he'd tell Shera about her.

She got to her room in a few mintues. It was smaller than Cid and Shera's but it was okay, she still liked it. she put her things away and decided to look around wutai, to look at the sights she never really looked at. She got dressed into jeans and a white t-shirt that clung to her body with combat boots.

She left the hotel and began to walk the streets, taking in everything. She smiled as she thought about the future. She finally found a father she didn't know was alive and was going to live with him. True, he would act like they weren't related, but itt could have been worse. Marti laughed, spinning around.

Her moment of hapiness was ruined by seeing Dane walking in her direction. "Hey, you! Marti, where the hell were you?" He roared, switchblade in his hand. Marti's eyes widened as he came closer. She ran away when he lunged at her. Dane fell onto the ground. He got up slowly. "After all I've done for you, you little bitch." He said, running after her.

Marti decided to lose him. She ran into a small shop, one that sold cheap sounvieners. She hid behind a display of postcards that was older than she was, praying he wouldn't go there. She heard him come in with a bang. Then she heard something else.

"What the hell do ye want?"

"I'm looking for my stupid whore of a daughter."

"Well, look somewhere else."

"She's here, I saw her. There she is."

Marti stepped back as Dane threw back the display to show Cid behind him. He looked shocked that it was Marti. As Dane reahced to slap Marti, Cid grabbed his arm and pulled it back into a lock. Cid pushed Dane into a hat stand. Dane knocked out as Cid grabbed Marti. "Get away from here. Me and Shera will talk about this tonight." He said, pushing her toward the exit.

Before she could leave, she felt a knife stab into her shoulder. She yelled in pain as Dane took his knife out. "You little whore, you should die the rats which you came from." He said, raising his knife again. Cid ran to grab the knife from his hand. Cid threw Dane down.

"Leave my new employee alone. She works for me now, theres nothing you can do about it." Cid yelled, walking away. He looked up to see Marti had left, going back to the hotel. Cid shrugged. Marti would be fine, he guessed. Shera ran over to him. "Cid, are you sure its a good idea to let Marti work for us?" She asked. "damnit, Shera, are you saying we leave her to go back to that guy? I don't think so." He said.

5.

One week later, Cid and Shera decided to go back to their home, the airship. Marti went along with them. Marti helped Shera and Cid pack with a smile on her face. The last night, Cid and Shera ordered a movie and invited Marti to watch it with them. The three watched the movie The Omen. Shera and Marti screamed while Cid laughed.

Cid, Shera and Marti came onto the airship tired. Cid carried Shera into the ship with a big smile on his face. Marti followed trying not to laugh at Cid kissing Shera deeply. Cid saw Marti and broke the kiss. "I'll show you to your room and you can unpack while me and Shera fuck our brains out." He said.


	4. New life

5.

One week later, Cid and Shera decided to go back to their home, the airship. Marti went along with them. Marti helped Shera and Cid pack with a smile on her face. The last night, Cid and Shera ordered a movie and invited Marti to watch it with them. The three watched the movie The Omen. Shera and Marti screamed while Cid laughed.

Cid, Shera and Marti came onto the airship tired. Cid carried Shera into the ship with a big smile on his face. Marti followed trying not to laugh at Cid kissing Shera deeply. Cid saw Marti and broke the kiss. "I'll show you to your room and you can unpack while me and Shera fuck our brains out." He said.

Marti went to the small room Cid gave her, following his directions. It was really small with an array of pipes, connecting to different parts of the ship on one wall. On the other side was a small bed but it looked comfortable and there was a bunch of fluffy pillows under the sheets. Marti sat down, testing the bed. Her back rested on the pillows to find them boney. She stared as the pile of 'pillows' moved. She threw the blankets off to see a young girl her age sleeping on the bed.

Now Marti was no romantic or anything like that, but she had to admit. This girl was beautiful. Her short black hair bruched her cheeks as she groped for the blanket in her sleep. She was only wearing an over-size t-shirt, showing Marti a glimpse of her underwear. Marti put the blankets back, not too sure what to do now.

There was the option of getting Cid but that would mean a punch in the face. Or she could wake the girl up. Marti shrugged, making her shoulder hurt. After a week a healing, the wound was getting infected from her not taking too much care of it. Her eyes rested on a box of materia. Marti smiled. Some things were too good be ture. She took a healing materia and let it heal the wound, sighing at the feeling of warmth though her body that always came after materia.

Marti decided to leave her things in the room and go explore the ship. The only thing is, she didn't know the ship was so big. She got lost about five times in a five hour period. She got to the cockpit of the ship with wide eyes. The clear windows showed Midgar. Marti could only imagine what it would be like up in the air. She decided to take a book and read in the cockpit. as she sat down, she felt like she was home.

6.

After about three hours of reading, Marti heard someone walking into the cockpit. She looked up to see Cid. He looked like he just took a shower and shaved for Shera. She smiled up at him. "Hi Dad." It rolled off her tounge so easily. Cid sat down next to her. "Nice place huh?" Cid asked. Marti smiled. "I never want to leave. I love it here." Marti said. Cid took out a cigerette and serched for a lighter.

Marti gave him the one she carried around. "Thanks." He said, taking a long drag. The silence between them was deafening. Cid shifted in his seat. Okay, he'd admit it. He had no experience with talking to his child. Damn Turks. If only they had never taken her.

"You know, me and your mother always wanted an airship like this." Cid said, smoke snaking out of his mouth. Marti smiled. "You must have really loved her." She said. Cid laughed. "Yea, I love her. She was my princess, that what I called her. She was beatuiful. But man, if she was in an argument, she could kick ass. You know, your just like her." Cid said. Marti looked at him with a confused look. "How?" she asked.

"Well, you have her eyes. And you smile like her. And hell, you fight like her." Cid said, an arm coming around Marti's shoulders. Marti leaned into her father, her head on his shoulder. "Dad, who was that girl in the one room sleeping?" She asked. Cid looked down at Marti. "Her names Yuffie. I forgot to tell ya that she was ship-sitting. She stays here sometimes."

"WHERE IS MY MATERIA??" the scream shook the entire ship. Marti jumped up. "Oh shit." was all she could say before a ninja star hit her in the head. Yuffie ran in to the cockpit, pissed off. "I want my Materia back, bitch." She said, grabbing Marti by the shirt. Marti stared at Yuffie. she was speechless at the brown eyes she saw. "I-I used it." Marti said. Yuffie slapped her. "That was my Materia." She said. Marti was desperate not to get hit by anothor ninja star.

"Please let me go. I'll do anything." She said. Yuffie let her go. She stood up with an evil smile. "Okay then. You have a lot of my chores to do." Yuffie said. Marti stood up, rubbing her neck. Cid tried not to laugh. "I should have told you not to steal Yuffie's materia. As for the room, I'm sure you two can share a room." Cid said. Yuffie and Marti glared at each other. "Every man for himself." Yuffie said. "Agreed." Marti answered.

Yuffie and Marti ran past Cid. Cid laughed slightly at this. No way he was telling them one of them could sleep in anothor room.

7.

Yuffie and Marti were stuck side by side in the doorframe. Yuffie Groweled as Marti's elbow dug into her shoulder. Marti made the move, pushing past the doorframe. Yuffie and Marti both dived for the bed, landing at the same time. They sat there, looking at each other. "Well, looks like we both share the bed now. "Yuffie said. Out of nowhere, the two began to laugh, falling back so they were lying on the bed, side by side.

Two hours later, they were sitting on the bed, talking to each other while Marti was trying to juggle Yuffie's Materia. In those two hours, Marti and Yuffie had told each other their life stories. But Marti still wouldn't tell Yuffie about Cid. She only said that she met Cid and Shera and Cid had offered her a job. Yuffie was now trying to teach Marti how to juggle Materia, her attempts failing.

Shera called the two for dinner which was meatball subs that Cid digged into. Yuffie and Marti laughed and joked the whole time. Cid watched with pride at his daughter.

That night, Marti and Yuffie got into bed, their bodies close together in the small bed. Marti felt uncomfortable when Yuffie cuddled into her but kept it quiet. Yuffie was too close. She felt excited everytime Yuffie moved closer. She gently slid out of bed and went to the cockpit of the ship where she saw a trial of smoke coming from. She followed to see Cid, smoking a cigeretter and looking at a photo album.

Cid looked up. "Marti, come here. I want to show ya something." He said. Marti sat next to Cid, looking down at a picture of a woman. She had long strawberry bond hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress, sitting on the hood of a car, smiling at the camera. Marti looked up at Cid. "Is that my mother?" She asked. Cid nodded. "If you grew your hair longer, ya'd look just like her." He said. Marti smiled. "You really loved her?" She asked. Cid laughed, his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Marti, your mother was my woman. Nothing could get me away from her. Damn, she was beautiful. And when we were together in bed.-" "Okay, didn't want to know about that." Marti said, pulling away from her father. Cid smiled, pulling her closer. "But now your in my clutches and you can't go anywhere. Come' ere." He said, pulling her to him, tickling her armpits. She srceamed for him to stop as Cid jumped on her in a full tickle attack. The attack made Marti get back, trying to tickle Cid to death.

They both were too busy laughing to notice Shera going into the cockpit to see Cid on top of Marti and Marti was srceaming. Shera srceamed, running to the two and throwing Cid off. "What the hell are you doing Cid?" She demanded from him. Cid got up. "Aw shit, Shera, we were just playing around." He said. "Yea, playing around." Marti defended. Shera gave Marti a dirty look. "Go to bed, we need to talk." Shera demanded, pointing toward the door.

As Marti walked out, she could hear the two loudly argue. Marit went to her and Yuffie's room with a heavy heart as she lyed down next to Yuffie. Marti moved towards the wall, tired emotionally from the dillema. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

8.

One year later...

Marti had been working on the Airship for a year. The work was hard but Marti loved every mintue of it. True, she didn't have much time with her father and Shera was on her ass most of the time. But life was good. She and Yuffie became good firends and still shared a room, even after Cid told them about the other room.

As the friendship between her and Yuffie increased, Marti's feelings only increased, no matter how much she hated what she felt. She tried everything, Cold showers, shock thearphy, and banging her head into a wall until her head bled. But her heart would still stop no matter what, even at the mention of Yuffie's name.

"Its been a while since we saw Cloud and Tifa." Yuffie pointed out one day while they were eating lunch. Marti looked up. "Is Cloud the one you always talk about?" She asked. Yuffie nodded. Marti smiled. She had been hearing about the Avalance for this past year and really wanted to meet them. Cid put his sandwich down. "Cloud called last night. He wants some help with delivering something to Neibleium. So, we'll be there tomorrow." Cid said. Yuffie jumped.

"Come on Cid, lets take a break and stay the night there. Cloud and Tifa won't mind." She said, her brown eyes pleading with Cid. Marti decided to help. "Come on, Cid. Please?" She begged with Yuffie. Cid laughed. "Alright, alright, you girls win. We'll spend one night there and no more." He said. Both girls hugged Cid, thanking him.

The next day the airship landed in Midgar. Yuffie was so hyper(More hyper than usual) that Cid, Shera, and Marti all threatened to tie her to the airship and leave her. Yuffie and Marti were getting dressed that morning as she jumped up and down, telling Marti everything she, Tifa, and Marti would do together. Marti smiled, seeing Yuffie so happy.

They rented a car as soon as they got off the air ship. Cid drove around, trying to find the 7th heaven bar. Cursing, he blew smoke out the car window while driving. Marti sat back in the back and tryed to imagine Shera as her mother, the three of them taking a trip as a family. For a second, Yuffie and Shera disappered. The beautiful woman in the picture as in the front seat, laughing at something Cid said. Marti smiled. she imagined a woman's vocie calling her name. "Marti, Marti..."

"Marti? Marti...wake up." Yuffie said, waving a hand in Marti's face. Marti snapped out of it. She looked at Yuffie. "Oh, sorry." She said.


	5. Love and a hint of confusion

9.

The car got there in a while. Marti looked around. It kind of looked like the slums of Wutai. Marti looked over at Yuffie. "Reminds me of my home." She said, smiling. Yuffie turned to Marti. "Where is home for you?" Yuffie asked. Marti turned away as Tifa opened the door. She saw Yuffie and gave a big smile.

"YUFFIE!!" She screamed out, running to the ninja. They both shared a hug that made Marti smile. Seeing Yuffie happy made her that way, so happy, always forgetting her problems for for mintue. Tifa broke away from Yuffie and finally set eyes on Marti. Marti set eyes on Tifa's breasts but looked away before Tifa could say anything. Marti waved. Tifa looked over at Cid. "Whos she?" Tifa asked. Cid shrugged. "She works on the air ship."

Tifa smiled. "By the way, guess what we found out? Cait sith looked in some old Turk files and we found out, Vincent's birthday is today! We're having a surprise party for him." She said. Cid laughed. "Vincent has a birthday? Shit, I thought he came from the center of the planet." "Maybe he did." Shera chimed in. They both laughed. Yuffie looked mad. "Hey, shut up Guys. Vincent's really cool!" Yuffie yelled at them. Tifa lead everyone in the bar which was decorated with birthday decorations and a sign that said, "Happy birthday Vinny"

Marti looked around with a smile. "He'll like this, I'm sure." She said. Tifa and Yuffie laughed. "You're talking about Vincent right? Scary, angsty, Vincent?" Yuffie asked, rolling on the floor in mirth. Marti smiled and shrugged. "So maybe I never met him, cut me a break okay?" she said.

An hour later a lot of people came to the bar. Barret, Cloud, Marlene, Cait sith, Reeve, A lot of people that were all surprised that Vincent had a birthday. Yuffie, Marti and Tifa were in the back, cooking. Or rather Marti and Tifa were cooking, Yuffie was talking about seeing Vincent. "Vincent is so cute!! He's so pretty and sexy and angtsy. You know what Marti? Tonight, I'm telling Vincent how I feel about him and then he and I are going to be together." Yuffie said, jumping around the kitchen.

Somehow, everytime she said that, was a kinfe stabbed into Marti. She tried to ignore it by chopping onions. Tifa looked over at Marti. "Hey, you okay?" Tifa asked. Marti looked up, accidently cutting her finger. Marti hissed in pain. "Yes?" She asked, wrapping her finger in a paper towel. Tifa shrugged. "Nothing." she said, going back to putting the icing on a cake.

"So, whens Vincent coming?" Yuffie asked. Tifa shrugged. "I have no idea. Cloud told him to be here by 6 but Vincent is Vincent." She said. They finished cooking and the three went upstairs to get ready. Tifa, Yuffie, and Marti looked though Tifa's closet for something to wear. Yuffie picked out a strapless red dress that looked really good on her. Marti looked away as Yuffie stripped to put it on. Tifa choose a green halter dress that reached her knees. Marti had problems finding one. "Hey Tifa, which one do you like?" She asked holding up two dresses. Tifa got up to grab one out of the closet. She pulled out a little black one.

"I think this would go good on you." She said, handing it to her. Marti smiled. "Its, um, really nice, but, I don't wear dresses." Tifa laughed. "Come on Marti, don't be such a dyke." She said, pushing the dress on Marti. Yuffie giggled, running over to Marti, pulling her shirt off. "Your wearing the dress no matter what." She said, pulling Marti's shirt off her. Marti stiffened at the touch. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Cid's kid. I mean, you do look a lot like him and you act like him." Yuffie joked. Marti's face went white under the dress she had over her head.

At 6, Vincent came into a dark bar.

"Tifa, Cloud, where are you? What did you guys want?" He asked the darkness. The lights came on out of nowhere, everyone jumping out. "SURPRISE!!!" They all screamed. Vincent jumped, hissing at them all. He stopped and looked up at the sign. "Its my birthday?" He asked. Cait sith jumped on his shoulder.

"We looked in some old files and found yours." He said. Vincent held out his good hand. "Give me my file." He said. Cait sith handed them to him. Vincent grabed them and turned around. Cid grabbed Vincent's hand, having had a few beers before he came. "Vinny, Stay. We're al gonna have a good time and I want you to meet someone." He said, dragging Vincent to where Marti and Yuffie where. "This is Marti. She works with me on the air ship. Found her off the streets of Wutai." He boasted. Marti sighed and took a shot from a vodka bottle. She looked up at Vincent and he looked back with knowing eyes, eyes that searched her. In thatr moment, she knew that he knew.

Vincent decided to stay at the party and decided to finally take a beer that Cid shoved at him. And two and three and soon about six beers. So Vincent was getting pretty drunk, all things considering. Yuffie took this as a perfect time to tell Vincent.

"Hey Vinny, what do you think of me?" She asked, sliding on his lap. Vincent looked at the young ninja with glazed over eyes. She waited for an answer but what she got was Vincent throwing up on Yuffie's dress. Yuffie screamed as Vincent whispered to Cid, "Stupid ninja." Getting Shera and Cid to laugh. Yuffie ran from his lap, crying. Marti was on a bar stool, drinking vodka when she saw Yuffie run out the door. Holding the bottle, she followed.

10.

Cid stopped Marti by holding on to her hand. "Hey Marti, where you going?" He asked. Marti pulled her hand away. "Look, thanks to your friend, Yuffie is hurt. I think you know where I'm going." She said, running out. She looked around until she came into a alley, where Yuffie was crying on a cardboard box. Marti went up to Yuffie with a sad smile. She held the vodka bottle up to Yuffie. "Looks like you need this." She asked.

Yuffie grabbed the bottle and drank right from it. Marti pulled out a shot glass from her bodice. "This would be a lot better." She remarked, sitting next to Yuffie. "Fuck shots." Yuffie mummered, her head down. Marti put her arm around Yuffie's shoulders. "Look, Yuffie, I think you should forget Vincent. I mean, hes okay but you and him wouldn't mix. There are plenty fish in the sea."

"Really? Who?

"Um, like me, I guess."

Yuffie stopped to stare at the blond girl next to her. Marti looked away, hiding herself in her hair. Yuffie pulled Marti's hair back and kissed her on the cheek. Marti blushed harder. "Thats really sweet, Marti." She said. Marti looked back at Yuffie. "But I mean it." She said. Yuffie smiled drunkenly. Before they both knew what, they were locked in a kiss, something they both dreamed of. Both of them were locked in a embrace.

They broke away breathing heavily. For some reason, they both laughed. "You know Yuffie, I think your a way better kisser than me." Marti said, laughing. Yuffie moved closer to the taller girl. "Mmm, maybe you're right." Yuffie whispered into Marti's neck. She place small kisses on the nape of the other girl's neck as Marti moaned in pleasure. Yuffie made a little bite, making them both laugh. Marti pushed Yuffie's head up so Yuffie was looking at her. "Its getting cold over here. Should we go inside and take care of this?" She asked. Yuffie got up and grabbed Marti's hand, pulling her inside, up the stairs, past the party.

Cid meanwhile was having his tenth beer and Vincent was on his seventh. Cid looked up at the vampire. "Hey Vinny, having a happy birthday?" He asked. Vincent shook his head. "I feel numb." He said simply. In his vocie was a drunken slur. Cid moved over to Vincent. "I wonder if you can feel this then." He planted a forceful kiss. Vincent kissed him back, feeling Cid's arms wrap around him. "This is a good birthday present." He said to Cid, who was now kissing his neck. The two went up the stairs to finish what they started, ignored by everyone at the party, including Shera, who was singing along to the music playing.

11.

The next morning was bright and sunny, leaving many drunken people moaning from the bright light. And that light fell on Vincent Valentine and Cid highwind as they both were sleeping in a bed together, naked. Cid was slowly waking up, groaning at a big ass hangover. He turned over to rest his head on Vincent's chest. Realizing it was a hard chest and not his Wife's. He jumped to see Vincent asleep next to him. He screamed, waking up Vincent and making him scream too. Their screams made the whole building wake up, except for Marti and Yuffie, sleeping in each other's arms.

Cid grabbed for a sheet and ran into an adjoining room, where Marti and Yuffie were just waking up. Both girls screamed as they tried to cover each other up and Cid screamed too. Vincent screamed from the fact he and Cid had sex. Cid finally stopped screaming. "What the hell are ye doing, Marti?" Cid yelled at Marti, grabbing her arm. Marti was too stunned to speak. Yuffie was the one to speak up. "What, didn't want your little lap dog with someone else?" She shouted back, pulling Marti's other arm. Cid and Marti both looked shocked.

"LAP DOG??" Marti said with wide brown eyes. Cid stood there with his mouth open. Cid went towards the doorway, seeing Shera, Tifa, and Cloud staring into the room with wide eyes.There was a silence between the people in the room. Shera walked to Cid and slapped him shraply. "You basterd! I knew you were cheating on me! And with two young girls and a, a fucking Vampire?" "I resent that." Vincent groaned, sitting on the bed wraped in a sheet. Shera turned around so Cid wouldn't see her cry. Cid sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Shera-" "Don't touch me!!!" Shera pulled away from the pilot.

Marti, having gotten dressed, went over to Shera. "Shera, it isn't how it seems." Marti was inturputed by Shera slapping her. "You bitch! I trusted you. I should have known that you and him were getting it on. When did it start? When we met you?" Shera looked scary and was about to kill Marti at any second. Marti got up, holding her face with tears in her eyes. There was once again a silence.

"Shera, I have no idea what the fuck you think, but I never thought anything about that. In fact, maybe Cid hasn't been that honest with you. And I think you should know this." Cid grabbed Marti. "If you tell her, I'll-" What are you going to do to your own daughter? Yes, Shera, I am his daughter." A gasp went though the room with everyone.

"What? You think I was having a orgy with my dad? Please, give me a break. I would never get with him. He's my father. My mother was killed by Turks the day I was born and they tried to kill Cid too. They kidnapped me and I ran away from them last year. And then, Oh this is rich, I meet my father, who I thought was dead, and I can't even act like his daughter. Why? Because he left out one little detail to his dearest new wife, that he had a wife and a child who he thought were both dead. And he offers me a job on his airship. Then I fall in love with a girl I thought until last night didn't like girls and she does. Then I wake up to see my dad had sex with the guy the girl I was in love with, had a crush on."

Marti took a deep breath, staring at Shera. "Nice to meet you, I'm Marti Highwind." She said, sarcasticilly. This was the part where Shera fainted.


	6. We need to talk

12.

Cid, Yuffie, and Shera said their good-byes to everyone but they couldn't find Marti. After Marti had told everyone, she had ran off, crying into the streets. Cid drove the car in silence. Yuffie was the first to talk. "We should go to find Marti." She said. After being found with Marti, she hadn't said much. She was embrassed that Cid had seen her naked with his daughter. And what the hell did she feel about Marti? Was she really in love with Marti after only a year? Well, she did always stare at Marti's ass when Marti was working or fixing something for Cid.

Marti meanwhile was walking down a street, drying her tears. Looking up, she reaziled she was offically lost. "Shit." She yelled into the dark street, her shout echoing on the buildings. She went into an alley to think, her head down. When she looked up, a gang of thugs was staring at her. The biggest and stupidest looking thug got up to look at her.

"What a nice little pussy, coming to our alley for us? Whats a matter, hon? Do you want us that bad?" He asked, circling her. Marti was nervous but stood her ground. "Look, I'll be leaving now." She said, turning to go. The head thug pushed her to the ground. "Why you leaving? We were just having fun." He said, getting on the ground, moving closer to her.

What happened next was a blur but the next thing Marti remembered was being over Vincent shoulder, running from the bloodied bodies of the thugs. Marti looked up at the back of Vincent's head. She reaziled that Vincent's hand was keeping her in place with his hand on her ass. She rolled her eyes.

Vincent led Marti into a deep forest. He put Marti down gently. He turned away, giving Marti a chance to talk. "Why did you bring me here?" Mati asked. Vincent picked up a rock, throwing it into the lake next to them. "A thank you would be nice." he said. Marti hung her head. "Sorry" She mummered under her breath. Vincent stared at the water. "Stay here as long as you want. I'll tell you the way out if you ask."

A rush of anger went though Marti. This was the man who hurt Yuffie and had sex with her father. "I'll tell you what I want. I want answers. Why were you such an ass last night to Yuffie?" She demanded of the older man. Vincent looked up sharply. "Why did you go to bed with her?" He shot back. Marti's mouth hung open. "Thats what I thought." Vincent said, turning his gaze to the lake.

"Well, maybe you were drunk but I want to know how you feel about my father. Look, hes married and if you two get together, Shera won't exactly be happy her husband will be playing Brokeback mountain with a angsty vampire!" Marti continued. A sound came from Vincent that Marti never heard in her life from the man, a laugh. Vincent laughed long and hard at what Marti said. "Oh man, I haven't laughed this much for a long time." Vincent said, catching his breath. Marti smiled. "Are you saying that you have no feelings for my father?"

"Marti, that man needs to wash his mouth out with soap and he smells like an ashtray." Vincent said, still laughing. Marti looked angry. "Hey, he may be an asshole but hes my dad." "I can tell. Go home and try to act normally. As for Yuffie, best of luck to both of you." Vincent said, going back to his usual vocie. Marti smiled. "Thanks, I'll be going now." She said, waving goodbye and walking away.

13.

Marti laughed as she walked out of the forest. Here, she thought that Vincent and her father- wow, life was strange. She made it back to the Shera and craweled into the ship. Looking around, everything looked about the same, as if nothing had happened. She looked out the cockpit window to see a setting sun. The same setting sun that led her to her father and Yuffie. She went into the living room section of the ship to see a note from Yuffie, telling Marti she was at Tifa's and she needed to talk to Mati when she came back.

Marti sighed and went down a long hallway where she knew the bathroom was. As she aproached the bathroom door, she heard humming. Opening the door a crack, she saw Cid taking a bubble bath with pink bubbles and a cigar in hand. She surpressed a giggle as he was talking to the rubber ducky floating in the water.

"You know duck, you've got it pretty good. all you do is float around in water. No real worries or problems. Me on the other hand, I find out my daughter's a lesbion and I went to bed with Vincent Valentine, of all people! Hey, don't get me wrong Duck, I love my kid no matter what she is, but Shera now thinks I was cheating on her with my own kid. Hell. what's this world coming too?"

Tired of hearing her father bitch to the duck, Marti decided to walk away. "Hey Marti, get your ass in here!" Cid ordered from the bathtub. She came in with her eyes closed. "What dad?" she asked. "For one thing, young lady, open your eyes and stop acting like this is a big deal. I'm ye father. And two, if you let anyone know I take bubble baths, you won't live to see your next birthday." He said. He pointed to the edge of the tub. "Now, Sit!" He ordered.

Marti sat down at the edge, balancing herself so she wouldn't fall in the pink bubbles. "So dad, how is Shera?" She asked. Cid laughed, smoke coming out like water. "The real question to ask is, what happens when she sees us?" Cid coughed. Marti dipped her finger in the water, making patterns with the bubbles. "Dad, were you even planning to tell Shera?"

Cid sat back, showing Marti more of his chest that was now covered in pink bubbles. Marti held back a giggle. cid took out his cigar, blowing smoke in Marti's direction. "Not sure, kid. After while I liked what we had. I didn't think I would have to tell her." "Well then, what now?" Marti whispered to herself.

"Don't know. Just explain what happened. Damn, your mother would have known what to do." Cid's feet moved, accidentlly kicking Marti into the tub. She screamed in shock, falling into the pink bubbles. She slipped and slid, trying to get out, making Cid laugh. Something inside triggered, making Marti burst out crying. Cid stopped laughing. "Marti, whats wrong? Aw, stop that crying. Can't stand it when women cry." He said, putting down his cigar. Marti sobbed loudly, taking big gulps of breath every once in a while. Cid decided to let it go and wait for her to stop.

When she finally stopped, Cid reached over for a box of tissues, which she took. "Feel any better?" He asked. Marti nodded, blowing her nose. "Look, About Yuffie, I had a feeling you took a likin to her. Whatever happens with the two of ye, I hope your okay." Marti turned to him. "You don't care?" She asked. "Well, I didn't expect to have a lesbion for a daughter but I didn'texpect for you to be alive etheir."

"Would mom have been okay with it?" Marti asked, bringing up a subject that still hurt for both of them. Cid winced slightly at that question. "All she would have cared about was if you were safe." Cid answered. Marti finally got herself out of the tub, dripping wet. "Dad, I never knew mom but I miss her." "I miss her too, Marti."

There was a silence between the two. cid decided to break it. "Now, get out of here and get out of those damn clothes. You'll catch a cold." He said, throwing a towel at her. Marti laughed and went towards the door. "MARTI!!!" She looked back to see an angry Cid. "Get the hell over here." He said. Marti came forward. He put his cheek out for her to kiss. Laughing, she kissed him on the cheek. He returned the kiss with a big hug. "I'm proud of ye, kid." He whispered in her ear, letting her go.

Drying her tears, Marti went to the room she and Yuffie had shared for the past year. Something caught her eye. All of stuff was gone. She looked though the dresser, under the bed, and even between the sheets. All the things she owned were gone. Heart sinking, she even found the photo album she had with her mother's pictures were gone.


	7. Fight!

14.

((A/N: I put the songfic part in this because I can and I thought it would bring humor into the story.))

Marti searched in the ship for traces of her things. When she got to the cockpit, she saw a pair of her pants float to the ground from the window. It all pieced together where her clothes and stuff was going as she raced to the top of the airship.

_What is this feeling so sudden and new_

She got up there to see Shera taking Marti's stuff and throwing it off the roof of the airship. She seemed shocked to see Marti.

_I felt it the moment, I laid eyes on you._

Shera held up a picture of Marti's mother and Cid on their wedding day she ripped from the photo album.

_My pulse is rushing._

Marti's hands shook

_My hands are shaking._

Shera's hands gripped the picture.

_My face is flushing_

Marti's face went red with anger as she prepared to rip the picture.

_What is this feeling_

_Burning as a flame, does it have a name_

_Yes, _

_Loathing_

_Loathing, unadulterated loathing_

Marti srceamed in horror as Shera ripped the picture in two, her mother's smiling face ripped down the middle.

_For your face, your hair, your clothing._

_Loathing_

Marti went wild, coming at Shera, running at her. She scartched and bit at the older woman as Shera punched and kicked her.

_I loathe it all_

_Every little trait, however small._

Shera was now on top, hands closed around Marti's neck. Marti's hands went at Shera's, trying to rip them off. Shera's hands moved at Marti's hair, trying to rip it out as Marti chocked her. The two rolled on the roof like that for a while when Cid finaly found them. He watched the fight for a while until he reaziled that when Shera was chocking Marti, she was turning Blue, Cid threw Shera off her.


End file.
